Backup applications read data from sources and store copies of source data in different locations. Backing up data is important because it enables users of data to access data in the event an original copy of data is corrupted or destroyed.
Typically, backup copies of data are stored in remote locations. Backup applications may utilize a network connection to read data from a client and store copies of the client's data in a data warehouse hundreds of miles away.
However, many of today's clients have an intermittent connection to a network connection. For example, a client may include a laptop which frequently moves between worksites, or a cell phone which roams in and out of service, among others. If a network connection is unavailable, backup applications cannot remotely perform a backup.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for backing up information.